


And all at once, you're all i want

by BoysAndBoysAndGirlsAndGirls



Series: Together, in every universe. [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cinderella Fusion, Fluff, It was supposed to be historical, Light Angst, M/M, Oikage Week, but my brain went CINDERELLA, so i subtracted the magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26190904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoysAndBoysAndGirlsAndGirls/pseuds/BoysAndBoysAndGirlsAndGirls
Summary: Tobio finds his life transformed for the better by a chance encounter with the prince of Miyagi, Oikawa Tooru.Cinderella AU minus the magic.Day 5 of Oikage Week- Historical
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Together, in every universe. [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895407
Comments: 12
Kudos: 119





	And all at once, you're all i want

There are hoards of people pushing one another to move to the center of the circle, where a guard stands with a scroll in his hands. The man clears his throat once it seems like enough people had gathered and takes a deep breath.

“The royal family cordially invites the people to a ball that will take place in the palace in two days. The Prince Oikawa Tooru will be choosing his partner to rule the kingdom with him on that day. Everyone is expected to attend in their best attire.”

Kageyama scoffs in the back at the women squealing at the thought of being married to the prince. His sister isn’t one of them, but he can tell that she is also enamored by the idea. It’s hard not to love the prince, he’s good looking, kind, and rich. The perfect man, they call him. 

This matter doesn’t even concern him, he will probably be expected to stay back home anyway. It really shouldn’t bother him that his sister and mother will be able to enjoy the palace, the food, and the beautiful architecture that Kageyama will never be able to see. 

Miwa pushes through the crowd and grabs his arm, “Tobio, quick, let’s go tell mother.”

He nods and lets her drag him back home with a jump in her step.

“Are you hoping to marry him?”, he asks her abruptly as a blush rises up on her cheeks.

“I mean, it’d be nice.”, she spoke softly, completely different from the Miwa he knew.

Tobio smiles a little, there was definitely a chance that the prince would pick her. She is absolutely gorgeous, if her admirers are anything to go by. They’re siblings, so they share most of their features; the same dark hair and blue eyes, but Miwa is much more approachable and they have completely different interests yet they got along well. 

She bursts open the doors and runs up the stairs, shouting for their mom. He really is glad that she seems to be so excited about something. But he can’t help but imagine what it’d be like if he was the one who’d be able to go. Not to marry the prince, of course, but he’s always admired the palace; its perfectly curved arches, the tall pillars, the regal blue of the towers and the extent of the garden, it truly is a sight to behold. 

But, if Miwa does get married to the prince, he’d be able to see those sights on a daily basis, and that thought gives him a slight comfort. 

The sound of loud and hurried footsteps resounds from the staircases and Tobio looks at them with visible confusion, “Where are you going?"

His mother whips her long hair to the side to pin him with a glare that was meant to tell him how much of an idiot he is, “To buy fabric. We need to be the best-dressed at the ball!”

They scurry out, the excitement clear on their faces and Tobio is left alone once again. 

He bends down and lets out a low whistle. A few seconds later, three rats come running out from a small little hole, squeaking. 

“Hey, Shoyou, Kei and Tadashi.”, he gave each of them a pat on the head and reaches for his pocket. The orange mouse climbs up his feet which causes him to giggle and he shakes his leg gently to signal for the mouse to come out, “Shoyou, please come out.”

Once the mice are somewhat settled down, he takes out the small piece of bread in his pocket and breaks it into three portions and hands one to each of them. Shoyou immediately lunges for his, while Tadashi slowly nibbles and Kei sniffs it before deeming it worthy and taking a large bite. 

Tobio knows that his fascination with these small creatures was more than a little weird, but he really did enjoy spending time with them, and they were much more entertaining than humans. It sometimes felt like they really could understand him, when they sat at his feet to ease the sadness away or when they jumped upon sensing that he was happy. They were also the only ones that paid any attention to him, which was a nice change. 

“It’d be really nice to go to the palace, wouldn’t it?”, he tickles Tadashi’s neck as he says this.

“And maybe they’d have the good quality milk there.”

And I’d bring something better for you to eat.

It really would be nice.”

His musings are interrupted by Shoyou trying to sneak into his coat and Tobio realizes just how glad he is for them. 

“Miwa, you look amazing.”, he stares at his sister in awe as she steps out of the room in a beautiful ballgown.

“You think so?”, she whispers uncertainly as she twirls her skirt.

Their mother laughs as she wraps her in a hug, “Of course you do, this is my work after all.”

Miwa smiles and she reaches a hand up to her hair to touch the flowers braided into it. She really did look beautiful, Tobio had no doubt that the prince would fall for her.

“Tobio, lock the door. We’ll be back before half past midnight.”, she calls out as she users Miwa out and closes the door behind her.

“Bye, Tobio!”

“Come back with a husband!”

“Oh, shut up.”

Tobio slides his back down the door and buries his face in his arms. The mice shuffle out immediately and he chuckles at their eagerness.

“Oh, hi.”, he brushes Kei’s fur and he practically nuzzles into the touch.

“I hid some stale bread in my closet for you. I’ll go get it, okay?”, they follow him as he rises and walks to his room.

Tobio glances out the window, which proves to be his fatal mistake, because the outside is absolutely stunning. The palace is lit up, with people pouring in through the gates and the garden is open with lamps hung in the trees. He knows that he finds the palace beautiful, but tonight it’s dazzling, and it feels like it’s calling out to him. 

“Do you guys think I should go?”, he asks them, still staring.

Shoyou yelps and he decides to take that as a yes.

“I won’t go inside, just stay in the garden, near the fountain.”, he says to no one in particular.

This time, it’s Tadashi who responds. 

“I’ll be back before midnight, I promise.”

Kei nudges his feet, probably trying to tell him to just leave already. 

Tobio practically sprints to the door, grabbing the keys and giving the mice a quick goodbye. 

When he locks the door, he recognizes that this is his first real act of rebellion and that just fuels his energy even more.

The roads are full of women with beautiful ballgowns and chariots, but his adrenaline makes him zip past them, maneuvering through the crowds. 

Only when he reaches the gates does he realize that he doesn’t have any sort of plan.

He can’t go in through the gates because there’s a great chance of his family finding him, maybe he should try scaling the walls.

He takes one look at the expanse looming over him, and throws that idea out of the window.

But there must be a back gate, right? 

Right. There is a back gate and Tobio is going to find it. 

And he’s running once more, but a little bit more doubtful this time. 

It takes a while for him to cross the palace and make it to the back, but when he does, it’s worth it; because there’s a small door, unguarded and it feels like a sign. 

He tentatively pushes it open, and thanks the heavens when it reveals the garden that he’s fantasized about being in.

It’s just as beautiful as he thought it would be with carnations, chrysanthemums and amaryllis, to name a few. 

Tobio feels like he’s committing some sort of crime, which he probably is, but he can’t find it in himself to leave now, not when he’s finally made it. 

There’s a small pond with koi fish in it, circled by white pebbles and anemones growing by it. A dandelion fluff flies past his nose and he giggles at the sensation. The lamps haven’t been placed here, the only light being that of the moon which sparkles overhead.

Come to think of it, he hasn’t been this at peace with himself in a long time, not since Kazuyo passed. 

He would have loved this place.

“My, my, who do we have here?”, a teasing voice emerges from behind and Tobio lashes his neck back.

“Your majesty.”, he mutters, the fear creeping into him.

“What are you doing here?”, the prince asks, but he can’t reply; not because of the fact that he might be executed, or because of the fear of his mother, but because of how beautiful he is.

The only times Tobio had seen him were when he was on top of a pedestal waving to the crowds and even then, he’d known that he was good looking but nothing could prepare him for the Oikawa Tooru that stood five feet away from him. His brown wisps were curled and his hazelnut eyes were enquiring, and he realizes that he was supposed to respond.

The prince waves his hand in front of his face with a cheeky grin and he feels the blush creep up his neck.

“Your majesty, I’m so sorry. I will go right back, please don’t hurt me. I am so sorry.”, he belts all of it out in a rush which earns him a chuckle.

“You don’t have to.”, he says softly, and oh god, even his voice is perfect.

Tobio halts, “Excuse me?”

“Everyone in there is boring.”, he looks away with a dismissive wave, “You seem interesting.”

He responds with a simple, “Oh.”

He hums happily and sticks out his hand, “I’m sure you already know this, but I’m Oikawa Tooru.”

He simply stares at the outstretched palm, and Oikawa waits for a few seconds before reaching forward to grab his hand.

“Um, I’m Tobio.”, he says once he comprehends the fact that he’s shaking hands with royalty.

“Tobio-chan. What are you doing here?”, he repeats his question, “And I’m not going to send you to jail so relax.”

Something about Oikawa radiates comfort and he feels compelled to tell him the truth.

“I just wanted to see the plants, but my mom and sister would never allow me to come, so I sneaked in.”

He laughs, “Ah, I knew you were interesting.”

“But.”, Tobio looks down at his feet and avoids his searching gaze, “What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be picking your wife?”

Oikawa bites his lip and sighs, “It was too much, I needed a break.”

“Ah.”

“So, your sister is in there?”, the teasing glint is back in his eyes and he tilts his head.

“Yes, your majesty.”

“You can call me Oikawa or Tooru if you want.”, he casually says, as though he’s not the most powerful person in the kingdom and Tobio isn’t a mere commoner.

“Oikawa.”, he tries it out, and he nods with a huge grin on his face.

“Ah, that feels nice. You don’t know how long it’s been since someone called me my name.”, Oikawa looks genuinely happy, and he wonders if royalty does actually have it hard.

He looks at Tobio expectantly, as though he wants him to ask something.

“So, um, have you picked someone yet?”, he settles with a pretty neutral question.

“Actually, I have.”, he sits down on one of the bigger rocks, and blows a dandelion.

“Really?”

“Mm hmm. They’re really pretty, even prettier than all the girls with their dresses.”, that same eager look but his voice is also edged with a little bit anxiety, “And it’s really cute how they’re more interested in plants than the ball. It makes me really want to get to know them more.”

Tobio had been called many things, dumb, dense, oblivious, but it didn’t take a genius to figure out that Oikawa was talking to him, yet he wasn’t really certain. There’s no way the prince could be talking about him.

“So, uh, who are they?”, he asks, with a playful tone and Oikawa laughs.

“You’re kidding, right?”

“Just checking.”

In this blissful moment, Tobio turns away from him, and directs his gaze above when his eyes meet the clocktower whose hands are at five minutes to twelve.

He gasps and takes a quick step backward; he needs to get home.

“What?”, Oikawa’s voice betrays how panicked he is and he tries to suppress the guilt he feels.

“I have to leave. Oikawa, don’t bother looking for me.”, he says as he moves even farther from him.

“But, why? Can you not feel the connection?”

He sighs, and backs away, “We’re both men, there’s no way it can happen.”

“I’m the prince! I can do whatever I want!”

“I’m sorry.”, he’s at the gate now.

“Tobio, I will find you.”

Tobio runs, he runs back home with tears streaming down his cheeks and blurring his vision but he doesn’t stop. He can’t let his mother find out that not only did he go to the ball but he also spoke to the prince.

When he’s back home, nobody’s there and he lets out a relieved breath. He quickly unlocks the door and sobs loudly. He’s never had anyone for him, and now it seems like someone actually does want him, and he can’t allow himself to be happy. 

He feels something rubbing against his foot, and looks down to find Shoyou. Chuckling, he lifts him up onto his palm.

“Hey, sorry. I couldn’t get anything for you.”

Tadashi climbs on his lap with Kei following behind, and he brushes their fur back.

“It’s so unfair.”

There’s a series of knocks on the door and he immediately wipes his tears as the mice scatter back to their hole.

“Mom, Miwa, how was it?”, he asks, trying his best to act okay.

“Oh, it was amazing! You might be the brother-in-law of the prince!”, his mother is giddy with happiness and Miwa has a bright smile on her face.

“He danced with me! And he talked to me!”, she squeals, throwing her arms around her brother’s neck.

“What did you talk about?”, he asks, realizing that the prince was probably just playing with him.

“He came back from somewhere, and then he asked me to dance and he asked my name, and my family, he even asked me if I had a sibling!”, she jumps a little and grabs his hands and spins, “And after he spoke to me, he said the ball is over. Tobio, I think I’m going to get married!”

The hope comes back in full force the more he hears Miwa speak. Maybe he really did want to be with him. 

The whole night all Tobio could think of was brown eyes. It kept him awake, but he really isn’t complaining. But, there’s still a deep fear inside him, the fear that he actually couldn’t care less about him and is actually interested in Miwa. He will be happy for her, but he doesn’t think he can handle the pain or the embarrassment. 

But he is the one who told the prince to not come looking for him, so he should be glad that he’ll find someone who he can be with. Yet, he feels great pain at the thought of Oikawa marrying his sister, or anyone else.

Miwa is humming happily, when they hear a loud knocking on their front door. His mother runs to the door with a speed that a fifty-year-old woman shouldn’t have. 

Tobio stays in the kitchen, not wanting to take the risk of seeing him.

“Is this the Kageyama residence?”, a solemn voice says, and his mother screeches and shouts yes repeatedly.

“We are pleased to announce that the prince Oikawa Tooru has chosen his partner to rule the kingdom from your household.”

Miwa is standing behind their mother with a beaming face, and Tobio knows he’s lost.

“It’s me!”, she says, as she steps forward.

“The Prince of Miyagi has chosen Kageyama Tobio.”

He runs towards the door to find Oikawa stepping out of a carriage and a knight at his door while Miwa turns to look at him with surprise.

“Sorry, I think you’ve made a mistake. He didn’t even come to the ball.”, his mother says, confused.

Oikawa is at his doorstep, standing right in front of him, and he pinches his arm to make sure it’s not a dream. 

He holds Tobio’s hands and smiles, “I told you I’d find you.”

He removes his hands from his grip and instead wraps them around his neck, “Thank you.”

“Tobio. Care to explain?”, his mother asks with a raised eyebrow.

“I just wanted to see the palace but I met him instead.”, he turns to Miwa who looks shaken up, “Miwa, I’m sorry.”

“So, you came to talk to me because you wanted to know about Tobio, didn’t you.”, she narrows her eyes and points at Oikawa.

He nods shyly, “He didn’t tell me his family name, and he told me his sister was inside, so I figured it was you, because you look pretty similar.”

She nods in understanding before she breaks out in a huge grin and jumps forward to hug Tobio, “Of course, it’s okay! I’m so happy you found someone.”

As she pulls away, she adds, “Also, I’m sure the prince will have other royal friends I can get married to.”, she punctuates this with a wink and Oikawa laughs. 

“But you can’t do that!”, his mother interrupts, “You’re both men!”

Oikawa’s friendly aura has completely evaporated, leaving him seething with anger, “I’m the prince. I can do whatever I want.”

He extends his elbow for Tobio to hook his arm onto, “Shall we?”

He nods and hesitantly does so, “Thank you, Miwa. I’ll see you soon.”

She waves and gestures for him to leave.

As they walk outside, the people of the town cheer loudly and Tobio finally knows what it’s like to be noticed.

“Tobio.”, Oikawa turns to him when they’re right outside the steps of the carriage, “Can I kiss you?”

He nods enthusiastically and he laughs as he leans in.

If Tobio can have this for the rest of his life, he’ll never need anything else.

**Author's Note:**

> Hilo! This started off good but it got a little lost towards the end, but it's okay, i guess. What many people don't know about me is that I'm a HUGE Disney and Pixar fan. And i saw the opportunity to do something Disney related and i ran with it. Also, we literally have so less information about Miwa but i am in love with her.  
> Thank you for reading! It means so much to meee  
> Title from King of my heart by Taylor swift


End file.
